


It's the few days that make all the difference

by implicit_despair



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, New Year's Eve, a very tiny bit of saimatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/implicit_despair/pseuds/implicit_despair
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Kaito's stuck in the hospital, where he never thought he would be living life to the fullest.





	It's the few days that make all the difference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aceihikosanada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceihikosanada/gifts).



> happy new year's eve! in celebration, i've written this fic so enjoy:D

Kaito sat in his hospital bed, he had been admitted a few days ago, when they said he was just going for an ‘overnight observation’. Who knew that overnight meant a week. There wasn’t much to do in a hospital, he realized just then, no thanks to those Japanese medical dramas with all their romance. The only thing he really could do was listen to his next-door neighbours who fought constantly over medicine. He felt restless in bed, almost useless, he kept telling himself there was nothing he could do about his illness and that he just had to wait.

During the time his time in the hospital, the most exciting thing that happened was the downstairs food court getting a new sign. Kaito wasn’t even allowed to go there himself, instead, he had to call his parents just to get him food. It’s not like the nurses didn’t feed him, but the hospital food was terrible at its best. _I guess those medical shows do get one thing right_ , he thought.

No one was allowed to visit until today, when the doctors would not be going in and out of his room so often. Still, no one had visited him yet considering it was still 9 in the morning. Shuichi, Maki, and Kaede had all agreed to visit this afternoon, when Kaede was done with her piano practice. The class would visit when school was back in session, if he lived till then.

The doctors told him that he would live the normal life expectancy, but that didn’t feel right to Kaito, and he could tell the doctor was unsure of it himself. Of course, it’s a doctor’s job to make the patient feel as comfortable as possible, but behind every smile is some sort of pain right?

\-- --

The gang crowded Kaito’s bedside, showering him with ‘Get Well’ balloons and small knick-knacks. Kaede had brought a melodica, and played Kaito a mini-concert, with both Maki and Shuichi cheering her along when Kaito couldn’t. After her performance, they shared a laughed before the silence cut through the room. Maki placed a hand on Kaito’s as Shuichi and Kaede shared a couple of glances.

“Hey, Kaito,” she said softly, grabbing his attention as he was slowly drifting to sleep.

“Yea?” he responded tiredly.

“Did you know that it’s New Year’s Eve?” she asked. Kaito was surprised, had the year already passed by so quickly? Or was it the medicine that they gave him? He smiled, regaining his cool composure.

“Damn, who knew the year would go by so quickly.”

Kaede smiled. “But it’s been a good one,” she said, clinging to Shuichi’s arm which jolted him a little, but he soon started to smile as well, and now both of them couldn’t stop. Normal people would see it as an affectionate action, but Kaito just couldn’t help himself to grasp the opportunity to tease Shuichi. He pointed to the couple.

“You two getting it on now?” he asked jokingly, but he almost sounded like Miu. Who, despite being very vulgar, was usually expecting a genuine answer. Maki slapped his hand. It took a bit of shaking for the pain to die down. _She’s not the ultimate assassin for nothing._

“Ow!” he screamed, “I was just teasing them Maki Roll.”

“I know,” she said calmly as if hitting her boyfriend like that is an everyday thing.

“Nevermind,” he said, “Anyways, what’s going on in your lives? Probably something better than mine.” He scoffed.

“Hospitals may have a bad aura to them, as Angie would say, but just think about it,” said Kaede in her usual optimistic way. “You’re getting better here, and not just you, so many other people have been cured here.”

“But many people have also died here,” Shuichi chimed in, receiving a slap from Kaede, which was noticeably softer than Maki’s. Kaito laughed.

“I feel you buddy.” Shuichi laughed a bit as well and high fived him.

As soon as they thought they were all finally together again, the door opened and a tall man in a white lab coat walked in. The man smiled warmly, “Kaito needs some examinations, it will only take fifteen minutes. Do you kids mind stepping into the hallway?”

Maki, Kaede, and Shuichi smiled at Kaito as they stood up simultaneously and walked out. Who knew fifteen minutes would mean six hours.

\-- --

The sky had already turned pitch black by the time Kaito was brought back to his room. The nurses told him that two of his visitors have left, but one still stayed.

“Bring him in,” he said, expecting it to be Shuichi. That’s when Maki walked in, with the shadow of a smile lining her face.

“Oh so I’m a boy now?” she asked, clearly trying to joke around a little (even if she wasn’t the best at it).

“Ah- Maki!” Kaito said, surprised, “Whadda doing here this late?”

She snickered silently, “Being here for you, what else?”

“You didn’t have to-” But before he could finish, Maki had already stealthily moved in and kissed him softly on the lips. As they pulled away, Kaito laughed.

“Sorry,” he said, coughing, “I’m on a hell lot of meds right now.”

Maki smiled and stood up, leaving Kaito confused. “Nooo, don’t leave me Maki Roll!” he exclaimed, she shook her head as if she were taking care of a child.

“I’m not leaving,” she held out her hand, “not leaving alone, anyway.”

Usually, Kaito would smirk and take her hand and go to a romantic rendezvous. But it wasn’t the time to be usual Kaito, so he shook his head. “Maki- it’s dangerous for me,” he coulded again, this time leaving a few pink spots on his hand.

“Oh,” Maki said, realizing the intensity of his illness, she pulled back her hand but thrusted her chin towards the large window in his room. “Sit with me by the window, at least.” He nodded his head, swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and stood up. He turned to Maki who was standing beside him, ready with her arms to catch him in case anything happens. He smirked.

“You know, those medical shows never get much right, but one of the things they _do_ get right is the hospital dresses, and how the backside doesn’t have much-”

“I get it,” she said quickly. Maki looked around the room before grabbing a rolling chair from the corner of the room, presumably the doctor’s chair, and holding it out to Kaito. He sat down and Maki rolled him to the window, where the city could be seen from his floor. Maki stood behind him as he gazed in awe at the specs of light in the sky.

“Do you know what time is it?” she asked, pulling out her phone.

“Uh, I mean. No?” She then held her phone out in front of him. The screen read 11:59 PM. His dragged his gaze to meet her face.

“It’s almost New Year’s Day, Maki.” She nodded in reply before her phone began to ring. It was an alarm for 12 AM. Meaning it was now 2018.  She looked at Kaito, who was looking up at her and gently pressed her lips against his. It was a while before sounds of fireworks split them apart. They both looked at the sparks flying up into the sky before dispersing, then disappearing. Maki pressed a few buttons on her phone to reveal Shuichi and Kaede, standing outside the hospital, lighting fireworks with a few of the nurses and doctors. Shuichi waved from the other side of the call.

“Hey Kaito!” he said, shortly followed by Kaede’s signature smile.“How are you feeling?” she asked, holding a handful of unlit sparklers.

“Did you guys do this?” Kaito asked, moving his head accordingly as soon as more fireworks exploded into the sky. Both of them nodded.

“Not without the help of Maki,” said Kaede, “She coordinated all of this with the hospital.” Kaito looked at her.

“Really?” Maki smiled, like, actually moved her lips to resemble a smile.

“Happy New Year, Kaito,” she said, almost like a whisper.

“Happy New Year to you too, Maki Roll.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> if you couldn't tell i gifted this to my brother (aceihikosanada) because he doesn't want to write his fic anymore so i hope that this can serve as a bit of inspiration for him.


End file.
